State of Bluesky
The State of Bluesky is a state in the Upper Midwestern area of the United States of America. Cities Alfons - Alfons is the fourth largest city in the state. It has a heavy Swedish influence, as the city was founded by a Swedish settler. The city has felt a moderate crime increase from them. Aquastad - The largest and most populated city, Aquastad sits on the Messipi River, opposite of the capital of the state, St. John. The city also has a high rate of crime. Danübe - Danübe is a large city. Most of it's citizens are German, as the city was founded by German settlers. The city has some crime. It is the third largest city in the state. Rock Hill - Rock Hill is the fifth largest city in the state, and, being a port city, has many smuggling problems. Crime is very high because of this. St. John - The capital of Bluesky, this city also sits on the Messipi River. The city has a high rate of crime as well. It is the second largest city in the state. Crime The state of Bluesky has several large gangs whose names are that of their ethnicity, such as the Irish Mafia. There are also gangs that are not named after their ethnicity, such as the Aryan Brotherhood. Irish Mafia The Irish Mafia is a large criminal organization that was founded in the 1920's by Irish immigrant Jamey Feagan. Its fronts included racketeering, extortion, prostitution, and bootlegging. As of 2014, it is led by Irish immigrant ____, and its most prominent fronts are now loan sharking, tax evasion, counterfeiting, bootlegging, and contract killing. The mafia's height was during the 1940's, when the family had complete control over Rock Hill. Ever since law enforcement cracked down on the family in the 1970's, the mafia has been a shadow of what it once was. The Irish Mafia is based in Rock Hill. Aryan Brotherhood The Aryan Brotherhood's chapter in Bluesky is ruthless. Formed in 2006, the neo-nazis seek to control the state's drug trade. The chapter was formed by Jonathan Maine. They mainly produce crystal meth, but also make heroin and marijuana. Their fronts include drug trafficking, prostitution, extortion, and tax evasion. They are based in St. John. Jewish Mafia The Jewish Mafia was formed in the late 1920's by Jewish immigrant Asher Newman. The mafia, based in Aquastad, has tried to expand into Rock Hill several times, resulting in clashes with the Irish Mafia. The group focused on racketeering, extortion, and bootlegging. Ever since the 1970's, the group has been a shadow of what it was once. However, they are still powerful enough to control parts of Aquastad. Its fronts now include extortion, contract killing, fencing, and loan sharking. The group is based in Aquastad. Swedish Angels The Swedish Angels are a biker gang based in Alfons. Formed in 1970, the gang expanded rapidly. Almost unchallenged in their home city, they have tried to expand to Danübe, resulting in clashes with the Jägers. Their fronts include extortion, prostitution, counterfeiting, tax evasion, loan sharking, drug trafficking, and contract killing. They are led by Elis Wallin. They are currently fighting the Jägers as the bikers continue to expand into Danübe. The gang is based in Alfons. The Jägers The Jägers, formed in 1976, are a German street gang based in Danübe. Their founder, Gotthard Neuhaeusser, was a ruthless man. He and his gang did bootlegging, prostitution, and extortion. Their new fronts are extortion, tax evasion, bootlegging, drug trafficking, and contract killing. The German gang has control over several places in Danübe. In recent years, the Swedish Angels and the Jägers have clashed several times as the biker gang from Alfons tries to expand into Danübe. They are based in Danübe. Demographics Racial Composition White American: 86.9% African-American: 5.4% American Indian and Alaskan Native: 1.1% Asian: 4.0% Other races: 2.4% Ancestry German: 37.9% Nordic countries: 32.1% Irish: 11.7% English: 6.3% Canadian: 5.1% Russian: 4.2% French: 3.7% Other: 3% Religion Roman Catholic: 32.0% Mainline Protestant: 28.0% Evangelical Protestant: 21.0% Jewish: 3% Others: 1% Unaffiliated: 13.0% Trivia *Bluesky's real-life equivalent is . Category:States